In order to obtain a higher resolution or number of pixels, linear-array optoelectronic transducers are composed of a plurality of segments, preferably two segments. Both the actual optoelectronic transducers themselves and the circuits for reading out and amplifying the video signals exhibit manufacturing tolerances which affect the linearity, the gain and an offset (black value). This means that the various segments of an electronic transducer applied on an integrated circuit also have different transfer characteristics. At the boundary between two segments, in particular, these differences may be visible, and thus disturbing, during the reproduction of films or other scanned pictures.